This invention relates to a soil dressing device, and more particularly to a rake type implement useful for smoothing sand bunkers on a golf course.
In the sport of golf, said bunkers are strategically located within the fairway to enhance the challenge of the game. Customary to the rules and etiquette of the game, it is the responsibility of a player who has to play out of a sand bunker to fill up and smooth over all holes, marks, and foot prints made by him before leaving the bunker. Depending on the size of the bunker, 1 to 4 sand trap rakes may be left around the hazard for the convenience of the players. The placement of the rakes, whether lying inside or outside of the bunker, or standing outside of the bunker, is usually dependent on the regulations established by the authorities for each particular course. It is, of course, the object of the golf course superintendent to provide a sand trap repair implement which minimizes the interference with the golf play and enhances the speed and pleasure of the play. Available sand trap rakes are in some cases very similar in design to normal garden rakes and are not especially effective in leveling or filling in holes or marks in the trap, and/or they tend to leave tine marks in the sand. Even the rakes, which have a more radical design for sand trap use, do not appear to have obtained any commercial success, probably because of their cumbersome nature or simply because they have not proven to be any more convenient or effective in leveling the disturbed areas without leaving noticeable marks in the worked area of the sand trap.